Confused feelings - oneshot
by iwouldntchangeme
Summary: Naru is waking up, confused and cant really remember last night. All she know is that she is in bed with Keitaru, nude.


**I don't own any of the characters in this fan fiction. **

**There is some scenes in this fan faction that reading the fan fiction under the age of 18 is at own risk.**

**Also I hope everybody likes my very first fan fiction! :D**

Naru awakes she is dizzy and looking around, not sure where she is. She is definitely in a bed, but where? She then realizes where she is and the night before comes back in flashes. She sees Keitaru smiling, lips meeting. She covers her bare breast and stands up pulling in the comforter to make it cover her nude skin. As she does so she reveals the bare chest of someone, KEITARU! She feels a suck in her stomach and closes her eyes. She sits down on the bed and looks around in Keitarus room. She rubs her head and is not sure what to do. She then thinks about the last thing she can remember beside the flashes.

Naru is at the dinner table in the inn. The others are there too, they are eating noodles or something like that and she feels someone touching her legs. She looks up and into the eyes of Mutsumi. But it isn't Mutsumi she can feel. She looks around and looks angrily at Keitaru. His face red of embarrassment and then feeling instantly stops.

After dinner she undresses and wraps a towel around her. She goes into the damp water outside and closes her eyes. She is happy not to have to think about anything but the water around her. She then hears something moving around in the water. She opens her eyes and looks around and then sees Keitaru in the water with her. He is definitely nude even though she doesn't see so well, it isn't hard to tell. She doesn't know what to do and slightly panicked.

"Naru…" Her name was said in a longing tone. It was almost a whisper. She opened her eyes only to look at the back of Keitaru. He was a meter away and saying her name over and over again. She got confused. She didn't know what to do. Her name was said quicker and quicker. He was actually moaning her name. Then she suddenly understood. She wasn't much known in that matter, but she knew a bit about it. And this looked quiet nasty.

After a short matter of time the last 'Naru' was said and then she could her him sigh. She waited looking at him looking relaxed and felt bad. She was almost throwing up. Then she made some noise and moved slightly away so it looked like she was moving towards him. Making sure her big chest was underwater.

Keitaru turned around looking alarmed and the surprised look on his face almost made her laugh, almost. She looked at him and smiled a non-friendly smile. She didn't liked how he was staring at her, staring at the water. And she didn't liked what she had experienced just before. She didn't exactly know what to do, but she would find something out.

Naru looks around after something she can do. Keitaru was just staring blankly at her. But even though his stare was nasty as hell, she felt how it tickled in her stomach. It was a strange feeling. She hadn't experienced before. It felt wrong but at the same time so right. It was something about being so close to Keitaru without any clothes on.

Keitarus face was as red as a tomato. As clumsy as he was he slipped on the floor in the outdoors pool-ish and fell on top of Naru and pushed her down under water. To pull himself away from her he grabbed for something and that was her boobs and she felt a weird demanding longing feeling burning where his fingers was. Then she pushed him off and stood up. He looked at her, his face even redder but she noticed that his eyes were fixed on her. She was totally nude standing in front of him with the water to her bellybottom.

His eyes didn't feel uncomfortable, just weird… She would punch him, but at the same time she didn't want to. She took a step forward, not sure what she would do. She looked up into his eyes and then took his face in hers and kissed him. He gasped in the kiss, but then kissed her too. Now it was her turn to gasp as he opened her mouth and let his tongue go around her warm mouth. It felt so good, him and her. It was meant to be. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

Five minutes later they were both dry and looking at each other with red chins. There hadn't happened anything else. Now they were sitting on Keitarus bed. Naru felt the strong demanding and longing feeling pull in a place behind her bellybottom. She was just all to shy. He went over to check that the door was closed and almost fell on the way. She let out a little giggle and smiled a beautiful smile at him.

The clumsy and nerdy look on his face was gone. Now he looked demanding and longing just like the feeling in her stomach. He walked slowly over to her and removed the towel she had around her nude body. He let her hands stroke gently up her stomach and stopped at her big boobs. He cupped them and clenched them a bit. Hi put his demanding and harsh lips on hers and this kiss was more demanding than ever. She felt how it tickled all over her body. He opened her mouth harsh and his hands massaging her boobs weren't as gently as she had expected. He looked so sweet, soft and gently.

Now his face, the way he moved and the way he hold his body was saying confidence. It wasn't like it didn't turn her on. 'Cause it did, a lot. But it was just so surprising. He pulled his lips away from hers. He was just making her longing for him. She moaned a bit, her lips swallowed from the kissing. She felt his lips stroking down her neck giving her goosebumps. She could feel her smile on her nude skin. His mouth was continuing down to her left boob. He removed his hand and started pulling a bit in her nipple with his lips still massaging her right boob. She felt how it tickled places she never had that feeling before. Then he began to suck it. He started gently but slowly harder and harder making her moan. Then he let his tongue slide around in on her nipple still having as much of her boob as possible in his mouth.

Then he released her boob still covered in his salvia. He looked harsh at her and made her lick it off her boob looking at her. It was clear to tell he was turned on. She noticed how his penis was growing. Then he let his mouth go down over her belly down to the top of her pussy. He kissed around the opening of her pussy on the labia. He then let a final kiss on perineum.

Then he spread her legs further out and let his tongue investigate her pussy. He didn't touch her hole or clitoris. But he got all of her sweet juices. Then he let his tongue swirl around her clitoris before using his tongue to stick it up her soaked hole making her moan higher. His hands were busy playing with her hard nipples. He stuck out his tongue and only getting a confused look by Naru before he put his penis up the still soaking hole. He started slowly to get starting. Just to get the both of them ready. Then he decided to hurry the paste and after a while he was hard going in and out of her the sound of skin hitting skin echoing in the room. The moans of Naru made him turned even more on. He wanted to make her go faster so he got her up sitting on his lap – still in her – with a leg on each side and then with a firm grasp around her hips make her go as fast as possible then sucking her nipples on at a time.

They both came almost at the same time making the whole room shatter a bit. Naru felt how his sperm was pumped up in her belly giving her a warm mat feeling. Keitaru just managed to get out of her after coming and then opening his mouth around her whole clitoris and suck a bit making her juices being almost shot from a cannon in his mouth then using his tongue to get all of the juices in her still soaked hole to go away. Then they both lay down on the bed almost instantly sleeping.

Naru came back from the flashback and saw Keitaru had been awake from awhile. He smiled at her. The lovely, sweet and clumsy smile of his. The confidence from yesterday still being around him like an aura. But he was still the good old Keitaru she loved.


End file.
